Yukon Confederacy
The reformed Yukon Confederacy is under protection of The Brigade. It was re-invented after long merger talks between Sanctuary and Supermarioforce. =Charter= Preamble In the hope of general advancement and the betterment of our union, we the newly undersigned members of the Yukon Confederacy do hereby enact and empower this charter as the foundation of our grand alliance and the basis of our government. In so doing, we grant that the rights of member’s states given in this charter shall be forever upheld and protected by this confederacy. Article I: Membership A) Applications In order to become a member of Yukon Confederacy you must post an application in the right area of the Forums and it must be approved by either the Minister of Recruitment, the Minister of the Interior, or a Triumvir. A Minister may reject entry; however a reason must be given. Any Triumvir can veto that Ministers decision and that applicant can become a member. B) Member Behaviour Honour, humbleness and courage are the representation of Yukon Confederacy members. All members must uphold the charter at all times. Members have the rights to full protection, a place free from discrimination and racism and rights to purchase and possess Nuclear weapons. C) Member Removal The triumvirate hold the right to remove a member from Yukon Confederacy whenever they deem fit, however 2/3 have to agree. If a member decides to leave they must announce it on the forums beforehand. They must also repay any financial obligations to the Alliance. All members reserve the right to leave Yukon Confederacy at all times as long as the following conditions are met: - The Member posts a resignation thread at the designated area - Fulfil any military or financial obligations imposed on them. - The member has not conducted any form of espionage or any forms of aggression against Yukon Confederacy and her associates. Article II: The Government A) The Triumvirate of Yukon Confederacy The Triumvirate of Yukon Confederacy are the 3 highest authorities in the alliance. They oversee the day to day business of the Alliance. They are not elected, but are there serving for life or until one resigns. The Triumvirate can overrule any decision of the Yukon Confederacy and have the final say on all internal and external actions of the Yukon Confederacy. If the members believe a Triumvir is no longer the best candidate to lead the alliance the triumvir could be removed by a vote. 2/3 of the Triumvir and 75% of the membership must agree. If there is a vacancy the 2 remaining triumvir will unanimously agree on a new candidate. B) The Ministry The Ministers of Yukon Confederacy are experienced and respected members of Yukon Confederacy. They oversee important issues of the alliance and report to the Triumvirate, each department may assign as many deputies as they see fit. A general election for each respected department is held every 4 months. The Triumvirate hold the right to remove a minister providing they give a good reason. If a minister is removed, the Triumvirate will allocate a new minister until the next elections. The departments are: -'The Ministry of Defence' is responsible for the general protection of the Yukon Confederacy; the military organization; and coordination and cooperation during times of war. The MoD must report any military conflict to the Triumvirate. -'The Foreign Ministry' is responsible for diplomacy; the maintenance of embassies, represents the alliance abroad and report to the Triumvirate about any diplomatic incidents. -'The Ministry of Internal Affairs' is responsible for the education of members and implementation, Managing internal programs and execution of an academy; membership admittance, resignation and handling of members; -'The Ministry of Finance' is responsible for organising tech deals, trade circles; financial aid to members; coordination of reconstruction efforts after war; and general financial prosperity of the Yukon Confederacy. -'The Ministry of Recruitment' is responsible for recruiting prospective members and attracting non-aligned nations to Yukon Confederacy. Article III: Treaties To pass a treaty the triumvirate must unanimously agree. If a Triumvir is absent for a period of 72 hours, the minister of foreign affairs will take his place on the vote. ' Article IV: Policies' A) Nuclear Policy when fighting a defensive war, members of Yukon Confederacy are allowed to use nuclear first strikes. However a Yukon Confederacy member may never use a Nuke in an Offensive war or use it as a bargaining chip unless permission is granted from the triumvirate. B) Raiding Policy The Yukon Confederacy allows raiding, however certain conditions must be met beforehand. These conditions are: -The raid must not be on an alliance with over 5 members -The nation being tech raided is over 10 days inactive -Raiding members must offer peace if requested. If caught violating these tech raiding rules, the nation will be charged with illegal tech raiding and be brought to the Ministry of Interior. The Ministry of Interior or a Triumvir will choose an appropriate punishment. The offending member may be subject to expulsion, made to re-pay all Aid given to them by Yukon Confederacy or ZI. C) War Policy Unauthorized attacks on alliances over 5 members are not allowed, unless specifically ordered to by the Triumvirate. Violation of this article will be met with punishment, which will be dealt by the minister of interior or a triumvir. D) Espionage Members of Yukon Conference hold the right to purchase spies for security purposes. Members will not spy against other nations unless ordered to. The use of spies against Yukon Confederacy is viewed as an act of aggression, the nation in question may face ZI. However diplomacy will be used before any kind of retaliation. Article V: Amendments This charter is open to amendment by the Triumvirate if 2/3 of the Triumvirate and 2 ministers agree. The Lord Protector is hereby seen as the leader of the Yukon Confederacy. The Lord Protector is not elected into office but serves for life until resignation. The Lord Protector has full executive powers, and oversees the alliance. The Lord Protector may appoint the chancellor and Ministers. The Lord Protector may take over any ministry temporally when necessary. =History= Yukon Confederacy was once The Company before it would re-found itself into Yukon Confederacy. PremierJames had carried The Company through harrowing times in the Cowman809 escapade. Then, he decided The Company's best course of action was to begin anew and thus the Yukon Confederacy was born. =Announcements= *New Lease on life, Decleration of Re-founding (Re-founding of The Company into the Yukon Confederacy) *Announcement from Yukon Confederacy, New Minister and Press Secetary Another year passed and two alliances, Sanctuary and Supermarioforce decided to form a new Yukon Confederacy. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=80510&st=0 =Foriegn Affairs= Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations